


Tangential Heroism Circumscribed to Radial Chords and a Can-Do Attitude

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferelden is threatened by a blight and the only person who stands between it and the world is Korra and ragged band of mismatched refugees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangential Heroism Circumscribed to Radial Chords and a Can-Do Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> For Lena who suggested, "dragon age au where korra is the apostate hero of ferelden and asami is her templar companion?"

Korra was an apostate mage, sure, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t careful. Didn’t mean that she didn’t understand the dangers of being a mage. 

And that was the thing about being a mage. 

It was always dangerous. Demons from within, templars from without.

She blew, impatiently, at the flyaway dark hair falling into her eyes. The night was cold, summer falling away into autumn, and she could have let curls of flame lick her palm to warm her as she paced the perimeter of their camp, but she liked to think she was a little smarter than that even as she shivered in her robes.

But she returned to camp after her shift was over, when Mako came to replace her. Mako, along with his brother, had been part of the King’s company who’d managed to escape when the army had been overrun by darkspawn and betrayal. They had all just barely escaped. 

Unfortunately, Asami who had taken first watch, was still awake, sharpening her sword.

Her gilded armor shone at her feet, glinting under the feeble light of the stars, so thoroughly had she polished it.

Korra glowered at her as she threw herself beside her pack, using it as a rumpled, lumpy pillow.

Asami was a templar. Had been a templar. She was very, very anxious to stress the past tense whenever it came up but Korra knew that the only reason she had been a templar was because the chantry had been destroyed at Lothering and that they were all on the run while sometimes being heralded as heroes who would get the upper hand of their myriad of enemies any moment now (if they were lucky). 

Once they made it to the Circle at Lake Calenhad, then they’d really see that once a Templar, always a Templar. 

"You don’t need to be afraid of me," Asami said, without looking up from her sword. She tested the edge with her thumb.

"I’m not afraid," Korra said, her voice stiff. Angry, maybe. Absolutely furious, maybe. But afraid? 

Still, her lips trembled as she remembered how the Templars had searched for mages, how they had dragged them from their families, screaming. How they would turn them Tranquil, based on nothing but fear or pettiness or anything really, and she turned her head away, her arms folded tight across her chest.

Asami sighed, and sheathed the sword before balancing it on her knees. “I understand that trust needs to be forged between us so that we can succeed on our mission.”

And that was another thing about Asami. She absolutely believed that Korra, as one of the only surviving Grey Wardens, was the hero who would end up saving the whole of Ferelden from the blight and also from a dread and foul arch demon, which was the only reason she was currently accompanying Korra instead of, say, dragging her to a Circle. 

"What can I do in order to prove myself to you?" Asami said, and her voice sounded much closer than across the way and Korra glanced up to see her standing beside her. Korra felt like scrabbling backwards away from that length of shadow but she wouldn’t give Asami the satisfaction. "If you were not an apostate, I would vow to destroy your phylactery." 

"But not the phylacteries of every other mage," Korra said. "I see how it is."

Asami’s face fell, the fine skin along her lips twitching and Korra didn’t know her well enough to determine if she was failing to hide her embarrassment or her anger. “You can't honestly believe that I—”

Well, Asami could honestly believe that Korra had had enough of this conversation. “Good night,” she said. “We’ve got a lot of walking to do in the morning and I don’t feel much like talking about whatever this is.”

Asami was silent for a moment before she pulled away from Korra. “Very well,” she said. “Good night, then, Warden.”

Korra rolled her eyes.


End file.
